


Scotch, il quinto (Scotch, the Fifth)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: La conclusione del problema Sally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Fifth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337651) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Molte, molte grazie ad arctacuda per il lavoro di beta e a sensiblecat per il controllo della britannicità. Extra, extra grazie ad arctacuda, le cui tirate degli ultimi 18 mesi hanno ispirato così tanto del dialogo delle prime due parti di questa storia che si meriterebbe di essere accreditata come co-autrice.
> 
> Non preoccupatevi, il Chaosverse non è stato abbandonato, ma mi sto godendo questa piccola escursione e spero che lo stiate facendo anche voi.
> 
> N.d.T.: Ammetto che ci sono delle parti di questa traduzione che mi puzzano ancora un po' di inglesismi, ma ugh... più le guardo meno mi vengono in mente soluzioni migliori. Quindi, nella speranza che non si notino effettivamente quanto le noto io, ecco a voi la traduzione della quinta parte di "Scotch".

_Questo lo vorrai_. Così aveva detto Sally quando era venuta nel suo ufficio con la notizia della rapina alla Torre di Londra. _Questo lo vorrai_. E infatti lo aveva voluto. Nel suo caso l’aveva voluto perché, be’, chi rapinerebbe la Torre di Londra? Qualcuno di interessante, ecco chi. Era un caso che garantiva di non essere noioso. Ma Sally l’aveva voluto perché era un caso in vista. Non era che Lestrade non avesse saputo questo di Sally, che era ambiziosa. Gli piaceva quel suo lato, onestamente. Significava che lavorava duramente e senza lamentarsi, e lui lo apprezzava. Supponeva che avrebbe dovuto prevedere che il problema sarebbe stato che lei era più ambiziosa di lui. Lui aveva delle ambizioni, ma erano ambizioni secondarie, ambizioni superficiali. Non sarebbe bello essere Ispettore Capo? Sì, sarebbe bello. Non sarebbe altrettanto bello, però, continuare a fare questo lavoro, di giorno in giorno, finché avesse continuato ad essere interessante per lui? Sì, anche quello sarebbe bello e, francamente, abbastanza per lui, se doveva dirla tutta.

Ora capiva che questo aveva, di fatto, intrappolato Sally e, anche se non aveva deciso consciamente che l’unico modo di scalare i ranghi era di rimuoverlo dalla sua strada prima, quella aveva finito per essere la via a lei più facilmente accessibile.

Fin dall’inizio, aveva fatto in modo che Sherlock e Sally venissero su come due forze diametralmente opposte. Supponeva di non aver mai immaginato che sarebbe stata Sally a vincere quella guerra.

Con l’avvertimento di Mycroft che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, Lestrade si preparò, come aveva suggerito Mycroft, a proteggere il suo re. Fin dal primo giorno in cui era entrato a far parte del corpo di polizia, era stato indietro con la burocrazia. Una serie di eroiche notti insonni e uno sforzo congiunto a non fiondarsi su nuovi casi appena si presentavano gli fruttarono una scrivania completamente sgombra. Prese perfino, quando lei era tornata a casa per la sera, alcuni dei loro casi dalla scrivania di Sally, decidendo che era stato stupido da parte sua fidarsi di lei per la stesura dei rapporti.

Se anche Sally sapeva che aveva preso i casi, non disse mai niente. Ma doveva saperlo. Di tanto in tanto, Lestrade alzava gli occhi dallo schermo del suo computer e trovava Sally che lo scrutava con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Lestrade le sorrideva sempre in maniera smagliante quando succedeva.

Gli ci volle una settimana per mettersi in paro con tutti i documenti. Trascorse un’altra settimana a passare in rassegna i suoi vecchi casi, soprattutto quelli che avevano coinvolto Sherlock, alla ricerca di punti deboli, di qualunque cosa che potesse essere presa di mira perché approssimativa. Finì il suo viaggio per il viale dei ricordi concludendo che, per quanto potesse suonare arrogante, era abbastanza bravo nel suo lavoro, e i suoi casi avevano basi solide, con o senza Sherlock.

Telefonò a John una sera tardi, quando aveva appena finito di rileggere il rapporto che Sally aveva steso per “Uno studio in rosa”.

“Pronto,” rispose John.

“Sono Greg,” disse lui.

“Lo so. Come vanno le cose?”

“Bene. Niente di particolarmente interessante o ti avrei chiamato prima.” Inoltre, anche se non voleva dirlo, si stava trattenendo dal coinvolgere altri civili nelle sue investigazioni finché il trasferimento di Sally promesso da Mycroft non si fosse concretizzato. Dubitava che Mycroft avrebbe considerato la presenza di John Watson in un'investigazione proteggere il suo re. “Sto leggendo il rapporto su ‘Uno studio in rosa.’”

“Davvero? Mi sto ripetendo di non rileggere il blog.”

Lestrade si fermò. “Non ne dobbiamo parlare se non vuoi. Mi sono solo accorto che c’è una cosa che non ti ho mai chiesto.”

“No, ne possiamo parlare.”

“Sei stato tu a sparargli, vero? È uno dei pochi crimini irrisolti dei miei giorni con Sherlock. Ho sempre pensato che fossi stato tu. Ho ragione?”

John stette in silenzio per un secondo. “Mi verrai ad arrestare se dico di sì?”

Lestrade rise. “Me lo sono meritato.”

“Sì, direi di sì.”

Lestrade chiuse il rapporto, lo mise sulla scrivania e si girò con la sedia per guardare il buio fuori dalla sua finestra. “Come va?”

“Oh, sai.” Sembrava che John si stesse facendo forza, cosa che fece sentire Lestrade un po’ meglio. “Sono tornato a fare il dottore. Ho pensato di dover fare qualcosa ora che ‘blogger a tempo pieno’ sembra non essere più una carriera sostenibile.”

“Bene,” disse Lestrade e cercò di pensare a qualcos’altro da dire, qualcosa che non avesse a che fare con Sherlock, qualcosa di innocuo, che tirasse su John anziché deprimerlo.

“Sai cosa non ho mai capito di ‘Uno studio in rosa’?” chiese John.

“Cosa?”

“Perché aveva un ombrello bianco? Era tutto rosa, ma aveva quel dannato ombrello bianco. Ho sempre voluto chiederlo a Sherlock, ma non sono mai arrivato a farlo.”

“Non ci avevo neanche mai pensato,” ammise Lestrade. Poi: “Grazie a Dio non ho scritto dell’ombrello nel rapporto—sarebbe tremendo se mi facessero quella domanda.”

John rise.

***

Esattamente due settimane dopo la sera quando era entrato nel suo appartamento per trovare Mycroft seduto nel suo salotto, Sally entrò nel suo ufficio senza bussare, lanciò una lettera sulla sua scrivania, e pretese: “Ne sapevi niente?”

Lestrade sollevò lo sguardo dalla bozza del suo nuovo rapporto, guardò la busta sulla sua scrivania e poi guardò Sally. “Chiudi la porta,” le disse.

Lei si sporse e la sbatté, poi si girò verso di lui con le braccia conserte.

Lui tolse i piedi dalla scrivania, posò il rapporto, raccolse la busta e tirò fuori il plico di documenti che conteneva, facendo tutto il più deliberatamente senza fretta possibile, godendosi la crescente impazienza di lei. Avrebbe iniziato a battere il piede da un momento all’altro. “Toh, guarda,” commentò lui con tono casuale. “Ti trasferiscono. Ma dai. Pensa un po’.”

“Hai chiesto che venissi trasferita?”

“No,” rispose, rimettendo i fogli nella busta.

“Faccio fatica a crederci.”

“Faccio fatica a crederci anch’io, sinceramente. Non ho fatto io la richiesta, ma è decisamente la cosa migliore, non credi?”

“No, non credo,” sbottò lei. “Sai cosa sembra?”

Lui fece finta di pensarci. “Sì,” rispose pensosamente. “Sembra molto quello che tu hai fatto a me la notte che abbiamo arrestato Sherlock. Sai, mettere in dubbio la professionalità, etica, l’intera carriera di qualcuno. Suppongo che assomigli molto a quello. Ora che me lo fai notare,” finì, con tono piatto, guardandola duramente.

Lei stava praticamente vibrando di rabbia; riusciva a vederlo da dietro la scrivania. “Come osi—”

“Basta così.” Lo disse silenziosamente e con voce piatta, perché quello che voleva fare era urlare, e una volta che avesse iniziato a urlare non avrebbe più smesso. “Credo di essere stato incredibilmente imparziale ad averti tenuto qui tutto questo tempo, dopo che hai cercato di farmi buttare fuori dalla polizia. Credo che metterò il limite a starti a sentire mentre mi versi addosso altre delle tue accuse infondate. Almeno qui nel mio ufficio. Se hai delle rimostranze, falle da qualche altra parte.”

“Non posso farle da nessun'altra altra parte. Hai—” Si interruppe.

“Ho cosa?” chiese lui freddamente. “Avanti. Dì una sola parola in più. Sono curioso quanto te di scoprire cosa farò.”

Per un lungo momento si fissarono dai due lati opposti della scrivania. Lestrade pensò ai criminali che aveva squadrato fino a sottometterli durante gli interrogatori e pensò che non aveva mai sospettato che avrebbe usato quel talento sulla propria sergente.

Lei, quando riaprì bocca, aveva cambiato tattica: “Non ho cercato di farti cacciare—”

“No? Allora cos’è che hai fatto esattamente?”

“Non mi hai mai dato retta quando si trattava di Sherlock—”

“Perché ti _sbagliavi_ , quando si trattava di Sherlock! Non do retta alle persone che si _sbagliano_ , Sally.”

“Non mi sbagliavo.” Lei scosse la testa bruscamente.

“Pensa a quanto è ridicola la tua teoria Sally. Davvero. Senza tutto il casino che stava succedendo al tempo, la tua proposta era che Sherlock Holmes avesse pianificato letteralmente _decine_ di crimini in questa città e poi cosa? Pagato la gente per prendersi la colpa al posto suo? Ancora e ancora? E nessuno di loro si è mai fatto avanti, non lo ha mai accusato di quello che dici? È _veramente_ ciò che pensi che stesse succedendo?”

“Io—”

Ma si rifiutò di lasciarla parlare. “Ed eccolo qui, questo brillante genio del crimine che ci ha ingannati per tutto questo tempo, che commette l'errore di rapire una bambina di sette anni e di lasciarle _vedere chi è_?”

“E allora è diventato arrogante,” ribatte lei, veemente.

Lestrade si alzò in piedi e in quel momento si accorse che stava anche urlando. Oh be’, troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro adesso. Probabilmente l’intero ufficio si era radunato per lo spettacolo, ma non si lasciò distogliere gli occhi da Sally. “Non è diventato arrogante. Non è mai stato colpevole di nulla di cui l’hai accusato, e tu mi hai costretto a scegliere se arrestarlo o se contravvenire a un ordine del mio superiore. Non avevamo nessuna prova—”

“Se non era colpevole, se non aveva nulla da nascondere, perché non è venuto con te senza un mandato?”

“Perché era la sua reputazione, Sally! Era finita appena l'hanno fotografato mentre veniva portato dentro per chiarimenti. Tu hai distrutto la sua reputazione, da sola, e hai fatto in modo che l’unica opzione che gli rimaneva fosse quello che ha fatto.”

“Era l’unica opzione per qualcuno colpevole—”

“O qualcuno che stava cercando di proteggere altre persone dal vero colpevole. Che non cattureremo mai perché è scappato perché tu eri occupata a iniziare una caccia alla strega contro una persona che avevi sempre odiato. Tanto vale che sia stata tu a spingerlo da quel tetto.”

“Ci prendeva gusto—”

“A risolvere crimini? Ti rendi conto che sei in una _stazione di polizia_? A tutti qui dentro piace risolvere crimini. E lo facciamo per soldi, cosa che potrebbe essere considerata peggiore. Tu risolvi crimini per lavoro, proprio come Sherlock Holmes. Casi in vista, casi che faranno arrivare la tua foto sui giornali. Proprio come Sherlock Holmes. Quindi.” Uscì da dietro la scrivania e aprì di scatto la porta dell’ufficio. Fece un respiro profondo e, invece di urlare, suggerì con calma: “Scendi dal tuo piedistallo, e esci dal mio ufficio.”

Lei lo fissò per un lungo momento, gli occhi resi incandescenti dalla pressione di molte cose che sapeva che voleva dire. Ma qualcosa—forse il fatto che lui aveva pur sempre un grado superiore? O forse qualcosa nella sua espressione, nel fatto che avesse perso la pazienza—le fece decidere di non farlo.

Raccolse la sua lettera dalla scrivania e gli passò accanto uscendo dalla porta.

“Sally,” disse, provando un grandissimo e vergognosamente feroce piacere nel farlo.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo.

“Scacco matto,” disse e le chiuse la porta in faccia.

***

Lestrade chiuse le tapparelle della parete vetrata dell’ufficio, si sedette e tamburellò con le dita sulla scrivania. Poi si alzò e fece un giro dell’ufficio, irrequieto. Poi si appoggiò per un secondo alla finestra, guardando la città trafficata al di fuori. Poi fece un altro giro dell’ufficio.

Al diavolo. Doveva uscire di qui, chiaramente.

Si infilò la giacca e aprì la porta.

La stazione di polizia si fece improvvisamente silenziosa e poi tornò improvvisamente rumorosa. Lestrade sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, si sistemò il colletto e uscì dall’edificio.

Una volta fuori, attraversò quattro isolati prima di decidere che tutto ciò era ridicolo e inutile. Tirò fuori il cellulare e scorse la rubrica, cercando qualcuno da chiamare. Si trovò col dito sospeso su MH.

Aveva, pensò, completamente perso la testa. L’avrebbero messo in congedo amministrativo per essere completamente uscito di senno.

Premette _seleziona_ comunque.

Squillò quattro volte prima che Mycroft rispondesse, con tono curioso: “Ispettore?”

“Dovremmo trovarci per un drink,” disse.

“Un drink? Perché? Qualcosa non va?”

“No.”

Mycroft stette in silenzio per un momento. “D’accordo. Quando?”

“Ora.”

“Ora?” Mycroft non si sforzò nemmeno di mascherare la sua sorpresa.

“Sì. Hai da fare?”

“Be’, sì. A parte quello, sono le dieci del mattino.”

“E allora?”

“Mi hai appena chiamato ad un numero che ti ho espressamente dato solo per le emergenze, e mi hai chiesto di incontrarci per un drink, immediatamente, alle dieci del mattino.”

“So che sembra folle,” disse Lestrade, “ma non è folle il fatto stesso che ti abbia chiamato? Ha davvero cambiato qualcosa quello che ho detto dopo che hai risposto?”

“Ottimo punto. Dove sei?”

“Non lo sai?”

“Potrei scoprirlo, ma sono davvero nel mezzo di qualcosa, e sarebbe più facile se tu semplicemente me lo dicessi.”

“Questo è alquanto deludente.”

“L’aver fatto diminuire la tua stima nei miei confronti mi distrugge. Dimmi dove sei, così faccio mandare una macchina a prenderti.”

“Posso anche venirti incontro al club.”

“No, non puoi. Non sono al club. E non posso darti l’indirizzo di dove mi trovo, prima che tu me lo chieda. Non importa, mi hanno appena consegnato un rapporto su dove sei. La macchina arriverà a breve.”

“Così va meglio. Ora sono di nuovo colpito.”

“Eccellente. Sono molto lieto di sentirlo,” commentò Mycroft languidamente, e attaccò.

***

Mycroft aveva una negoziazione tra quattro fazioni in corso nelle varie sale operative dell’ala del palazzo che aveva requisito, con dita irrequiete sui bottoni delle testate nucleari e l’economia mondiale nella bilancia.

Terminò la chiamata con Lestrade, si rivolse alla sua assistente personale e disse: “Procurami una buona bottiglia di scotch e fammi sapere quando arriva l’ispettore Lestrade.”

L’assistente non sembrò per nulla sorpresa da quest’ordine. Il che la rendeva meno sorpresa di quanto non lo fosse lui stesso, pensò Mycroft.

Rimise il cellulare in tasca. Il suo cellulare riservato-per-emergenze-Sherlockiane. E Sherlock non chiamava mai, messaggiava solamente, quindi il fatto che avesse squillato era un’occorrenza sorprendente. Era stato abbastanza sorpreso da uscire dalla riunione e rispondere, e non aveva ancora smesso di essere sorpreso.

Si aggiustò la cravatta, ritornò nella stanza e riprese a pensare in arabo, almeno fino all’arrivo di Lestrade.

Non era sicuro quanto tempo fosse passato quando la sua assistente bussò alla porta, infilò dentro la testa, lo guardò, e disse: “Signore.”

Gli animi si erano scaldati nella stanza, e la sentì a malapena sopra le urla circostanti. Decise che tutti avrebbero beneficiato di una pausa, ma non si curò di dirlo prima di uscire dalla stanza. Eventualmente, avrebbero gridato abbastanza da stancarsi. Quando si fossero accorti che lui non era più nella stanza, forse sarebbero stati pronti ad avere una discussione produttiva.

Mycroft camminò lungo il corridoio fino all’ufficio che aveva fatto suo. Lestrade era adagiato contro il caminetto, e disse, appena Mycroft fu entrato: “Una _benda_?”

“Buongiorno, Ispettore,” disse Mycroft senza indugi, passandogli accanto per arrivare alla scrivania.

Lestrade si staccò dal caminetto e lo seguì alla scrivania. “No, seriamente, mi hai fatto _bendare_?”

Mycroft corrugò la fronte alla vista dell’etichetta sullo scotch che aveva portato la sua assistente. Gli sarebbe toccato scambiare due parole con questa. “È stato necessario prendere delle precauzioni.” Mycroft aprì lo scotch e lo versò. “Presti troppa attenzione.” Passò un bicchiere a Lestrade. “Consideralo un complimento.”

Lestrade lo stava fissando. “Sei davvero nel mezzo di qualcosa.”

“Sono davvero nel mezzo di qualcosa,” confermò Mycroft.

“Io… non sono sicuro di aver mai creduto che tu effettivamente… _lavorassi_.” Si accorse improvvisamente di cosa aveva detto e si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Senza offesa.”

“No, no,” lo assicurò pacatamente Mycroft. “Nutro gli stessi sentimenti per il tuo… _lavoro_.” Pronunciò la parola in maniera particolarmente dubbiosa e prese un sorso del suo scotch. “Niente male. A quanto pare lo scotch migliora se consumato presto durante la giornata. Ti ringrazio per avermi introdotto a questo fenomeno, Ispettore. Ora, cosa posso fare per te?”

Lestrade sembrava un po’ scosso. “Davvero non pensavo d’interrompere qualcosa. Posso tornare—”

“No, non puoi tornare,” gli ricordò Mycroft tranquillamente, aggirando la scrivania per appoggiarvisi davanti. “perché non sai dove sei.”

“Vero. Volevo solo dire—”

“Dopo aver risvegliato la mia curiosità insistendo sul trovarci immediatamente per un drink, ora non mi dici di cosa volevi parlare? Non credo proprio. Perché non ti accomodi? Ho tempo per una chiacchierata.”

Lestrade si sedette lentamente. Mycroft pensò che fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva sembrare così a disagio da quando aveva iniziato a bere con lui questi scotch curiosamente regolari.

“A essere sincero,” commentò Mycroft, “credevo davvero che saresti stato di umore migliore oggi.”

Lestrade scosse la testa e si rialzò in piedi, posando il suo drink sulla scrivania, e Mycroft pensò che avrebbe insistito per andarsene, ma invece disse: “Hai presente che ti ho detto che non era giusto incolparla? Che non è stata colpa sua?”

“Sì.”

“Be’ al diavolo. _È_ colpa sua, e _dovresti_ incolparla.” Si mosse verso il centro dell’ufficio, irrequieto, le mani in tasca, camminando avanti e indietro. Mycroft guardava, bevendo il suo scotch. “Ci sono un sacco di cose che sono andate storte quella notte. Lei è stata la fonte di tutte. E questo è colpa mia.”

“No, non lo è,” inserì Mycroft senza battere ciglio.

Lestrade neanche lo guardò, aumentò il passo. “Sì, lo è. Sapevo che lei lo odiava. Non solo odiava, voglio dire che lo _odiava_. Raramente ho visto qualcuno detestare un altro essere umano così tanto. Non era assolutamente professionale, e avrei dovuto rimproverarla formalmente.”

“È possibile,” assentì Mycroft.

Lestrade continuò. “Ma non potevo rimproverarla, o non mi sentivo nella posizione di poterla rimproverare, perché aveva ragione su una cosa, ed è che stavo _davvero_ dando troppo accesso a Sherlock, troppo accesso per un civile, e mi ero messo con le spalle al muro da solo così, perché se fossi stato troppo severo con lei, mi avrebbe potuto distruggere.”

“Proprio così,” disse Mycroft.

“E la cosa ironica è che lei era ossessionata da tutti i casi in vista, da tutta l'attenzione che stavamo ricevendo, ed era solo grazie al fatto che stavamo lavorando con Sherlock. Questo si chiama sputare nel piatto in cui mangi.”

“Non è molto furba,” commentò Mycroft.

“E non sono di buon umore oggi—sono dannatamente furioso. Sono furioso con lei perché se solo… _non_ … avesse fatto ciò che ha fatto, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo. E sono furioso con me stesso, perché se non avessi lasciato che arrivasse a quel punto, o se mi fossi opposto quella sera, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo. E sono furioso con Sherlock perché nonostante quello che stava succedendo, avrebbe dovuto sapere che poteva chiedermi aiuto. Non chiedeva _mai_ aiuto; era la persona più dannatamente irritante che io abbia mai conosciuto, _in tutta la mia vita_.”

Cadde il silenzio.

Lestrade smise di camminare avanti e indietro e guardò Mycroft. “Scusa,” disse.

Mycroft alzò le sopracciglia. “Ti senti meglio adesso?”

“No, non mi sento _meglio_.” Lestrade sospirò e si accasciò sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania. “È tutto uno spreco così _ridicolo_.”

Mycroft prese lo scotch abbandonato da Lestrade e glielo passò. “Ti dirò un segreto,” disse.

“Un segreto di stato?” chiese Lestrade.

“Quasi.” Sapeva che Lestrade l’aveva detto semi-scherzosamente, ma lui rispose seriamente e guardò mentre il già scarso divertimento svaniva dall’espressione di Lestrade. “Era destino che succedesse. Se non fosse stata Donovan, se non fossi stato tu, sarebbe stato qualcun altro. Mi dispiace che sia capitato a te. Lo dico sinceramente. Ma non dovresti incolpare te stesso. Non c’è mai stato niente che qualcuno potesse fare.”

Lestrade lo studiò. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Moriarty aveva preso di mira Sherlock. Non c’era nulla che nessuno di noi potesse fare per proteggerlo. Era ossessionato da Sherlock; era solo una questione di tempo.”

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e spuntò la testa della sua assistente. “Signore.”

“Sarò lì tra un attimo,” le disse Mycroft, ma dopo che lei ebbe richiuso la porta, tornò a sedersi dietro alla scrivania. “Ti ricordi la prima volta che hai sentito il nome Moriarty?”

“Sì.”

“Poco dopo Sherlock fece qualcosa di abominevolmente stupido, come faceva a volte, e organizzò un incontro con Moriarty in una piscina deserta.”

“Una piscina deserta?” fece eco Lestrade.

“Sherlock sarebbe dovuto morire allora. Non è morto. Il resto è stato tempo rubato. Moriarty non si sarebbe dato pace finché non l’avesse distrutto. Puoi essere furioso se vuoi, perché _è_ stato un terribile spreco. E, ti prego, sii furioso con Donovan. Ma non essere furioso con te stesso. O con Sherlock. Ora devo proprio andare.”

Lestrade sembrò scuotersi da una profonda riflessione. “Sì. Certo.”

Mycroft si alzò. “Puoi rimanere qui quanto vuoi, solo, non puoi lasciare questa stanza. Quando sarai pronto ad andare, apri la porta e ti verrà a prendere una macchina per portarti ovunque tu voglia.” Si diresse alla porta, dicendo: “Mi dispiace, ma la benda è necessaria.”

“Certo,” disse Lestrade, sovrappensiero, e poi più fermamente: “Mycroft.”

Mycroft, la mano sulla maniglia, tornò a guardarlo.

“Grazie.” Lo disse sinceramente, guardandolo negli occhi.

Questo era il genere di cosa che metteva Mycroft intensamente a disagio. Non lo disturbava il gesto in sé, lo disturbava il venire _ringraziato_ per averlo fatto. Ma si trovò a tirare fuori un sorriso. “Figurati.”


End file.
